The Pure Rinnegan
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: This is an acceptance to a challenge by Methos-Kyuubi777. Challenge V. Naruto leaves Konoha at 5 to come back with a very interesting ability, as well as 20 dead S-rank missing nin to his name. Appointed Junin by Hiruzen, Naruto gets his own team of genin. Watch as love grows, missions take place, and Naruto becomes stronger along with his team. NarutoxHinata, Ino, OC, and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

A blonde haired child crouched on a branch of a nearby tree, watching his next victim he was after. The child, to some, would look like the utter humanization of ' Bad-ass'. To others such as the S-rank Missing nin in front of him, he was the humanization of ' Ultimate Death'. Oh yes, the apparent dead Naruto Uzumaki stared at his next target. Going through hand-signs in a mere few seconds, he thought to himself, _Great Wind Release: Mental Distortion. _This was one of the world's best jutsus for stealth, as the user would flicker and fade away into an invisible field that not only masked his appearance, but as well as their chakra signature. The Wind would distort his image while also pushing his chakra signature further into a dormant state that would disperse immediately after the user uses the chakra, the stealth gone. The next victim walked forward, too stupid and stuck-up about his S-rank status to believe anyone could injure him, or even get close to him. But he didn't know about the jutsu Naruto had used, known only to those of the Pure Rinnegan, the inherited Rinnegan that wasn't simply given to you by someone else. ( Nagato getting his eyes implanted when he was young ) It was earned, given, blessed unto you unlike those who had tainted it, tainted the gift given to them. The Missing-nin didn't have time to register his own death as he slumped to the ground, 4 large gashes all over his body that had already launched a lethal amount of blood from them. This was the power of the Valmanway, the fastest sword to ever exist. The Sword was so fast, that what appeared to be one strike was actually 4 strikes. The sword currently strapped to the now blood covered Naruto was a very fine looking sword. The hilt holds a green tinge with a star-like shape colored yellow, as well as 2 steel-gray protrusions from the side of the star. The blade itself didn't look special, aside from the simple green tinge that was very difficult to notice. The sword is mighty powerful, so it needs a mighty powerful wielder. The reaction time needed to simply strike someone with the sword is higher than that of all of the now 20 S-rank ninja he had slaughtered, combined. Yes, the young Rinnegan bearer was very, very skilled in the arts of a Shinobi. So much so that the 3 legendary Sannin couldn't beat him even if they came together to destroy him. His sensei made sure of this, glad to see the apparent, ' Demon ' of Konoha prove them wrong. Oh yes, how those considered worse than trash have surpassed those considered gold. Naruto than considered to himself how he changed from all those years ago...

( Flash Back: 7 years earlier.) A small, malnourished, starving, scared, exhausted, blonde child sat with his legs on each side of the wooden swing. He swayed slowly in each direction, looking down at the ground. If he looked up, he'd see the large group of laughing kids who were having fun playing together. This would strike sorrow into the blonde's heart and cause him to cause more tears to fall from his already dry eyes. The village despised him, taunted him, glared at him, wouldn't sell anything to him, kept their kids away from him. He'd even had his life tried each time October 10th came around, his own birthday. They always said he was a demon, or that they should finish what the Fourth started, stating that he took the lives of countless innocents. But he never knew what they meant, he was 5 and as far as he knew he'd never even threatened someone. He tried on many occasions to help others, not hurt them. And the demon part, where did that come from? Suddenly, the child's thoughts were interrupted as 2 feet appeared in his line of vision. He slowly looked up, expecting another fist to the cheek or a back-hand to the same place. Instead, when he looked up he saw a girl with bright, sand-blonde hair that looked around his age. " H-hello?" He called out, surprised to see one of the other kids who played without him suddenly in front of him, with a smile. " Hey! What's your name?" The girl asked, no venom or lies in her voice. " N- Nar-never-mind. Y-you should probably g-get back to your, your fr-frie-friends." The boy said, looking down and sadly swinging back and forth on the swing. " Huh? Well I'd be happy to bring you over there so we can both play with them! As long as I get your name first." The girl wagered, confident and proud with every word and motion. Naruto stared up at the girl with a little light of hope in his cold, blue eyes. " N-N- Naruto Uzu-Uzumaki." Naruto answered, hope in his voice. " Hehe, that's a nice name Naruto. Mines Ino Yamanaka. Why don't we g-" " INO YAMANAKA! Don't you ever play with that demon!" Ino was interrupted by her mother running into the park, anger flaring in her eyes. " But mom, he looks so lonely. Why can't me or the other kids play with him?" Ino questioned innocently, causing sorrow to stab Naruto's heart. Ino's mother grit her teeth before stepping forward and back-handing Ino so hard she flew a few feet away from Naruto, unconscious. Naruto's jaw dropped, the one person who had ever talked to him was back-handed to unconsciousness just because she talked to Naruto. His only hope at friends gone. His only hope at ever having a normal child-hood gone. It awakened something in him, and instinct took over. Naruto's blue eyes shifted into a metallic purple, his pupil lessened in size while a black ripple pattern formed around it, completing his activation of his birth-right, The Pure Rinnegan. Naruto was the incarnation of The Sage of Six Paths, blessed with the world's second Pure Rinnegan, one earned. The Sage's own Rinnegan stolen and passed down, creating the Illusion of the Rinnegan's actual power. Only one with a Pure Rinnegan could ever hold the true power. Suddenly Ino's mother lifted into the air, gasping for breath as Naruto stepped up from his seat and stared into the woman's eyes with anger flaring through his purple eyes. The woman stared at the child in front of her, only thinking in her mind that she had upset the ' Demon '. " Halck, p-please. I, halck, promise I'll let Ino, halck, play with you! Please just, halck, let me go!" The woman pleaded, bringing Naruto back to his senses causing the woman to drop to the ground coughing and Naruto to stare in horror at what he had just done. _Th-They'll surely kill me now! I nearly killed one of the clan heads! I- I don't want to die! I gotta, gotta leave Konoha. Y-Yea. That's it. I'll, I'll leave Konoha. _Naruto turned around and dashed through the streets as fast as he could, the Shinobi turning and looking at him as if he were insane. Naruto didn't care, all he could think of was to get out of the village before he could be executed. _I'm sorry Oji-chan! I wish I could take you with me, but I know you have to be the Hokage! I'm sorry Oji-chan!" _Naruto thought as he ran through the forests of Konoha, tears running down his cheeks at leaving his home.

(Back in Konoha, 7 years later.) " Another S-rank missing-nin killed by that Dark Garbed Blonde Haired Bounty Hunter to report Hokage-sama. This time it was the 'God of The Land of Earth' Goman Ningoku." Jiraiya reported to the Third in front of him, who groaned and looked over the information, plotting in his mind. " Jiraiya, based on this information he'd just going down the list. I want you to find his next target, and meet this rouge there. I want this bounty hunter on our side. He's slaying S-ranks left and right like it's nothing. I bet even I'd have a hard time doing that good of a job. Recruit him, but also watch him complete the bounty. I want an evaluation of his skill." Hiruzen ordered the Spy, who bowed and disappeared in a shunshin. _Hmm, Blonde Haired Bounty Hunter. He's doing only Konoha bounties, and not even accepting the money as his identity would be given out. Hmm, almost makes me think back to Naruto. That boy was a master of stealth, hell when he pranked me that one time he even managed to mask his chakra signature, and that is a feat considering his Uzumaki level of insane chakra reserves. Curious._

The White haired Sannin crouched in a tree, his chakra signature hidden as well as his body, disguised as a simple Toad. These idiots, a toad in a tree. Seriously? Jiraiya always used it and no one noticed. The target walked onto the path, a sword on his back in a black sheathe with a single vibrant blue line running through it. He wore all black, with no head-band. This was the S-rank missing-nin who bore the elemental sword of Lightening. Suddenly, a child no less than 12 appeared in front of his body, blood all over him as the body slumped to the ground. _WHAT!? How did he just do that!? He was invisible and than BAM!? How!? _" I'm not stupid. A toad in a tree? Seriously?" Came a childish voice from behind him, the dark-garbed child behind him and gone from in front of the body. He bore a tight black shirt with countless black-dyed leather pouches on it that looked just as tight, his pants tight black with a single black pouch on his right side that stretched around half of his waist. Next he wore black ninja sandals that showed a mesh fish net over his toes. He had a mouth guard on the was equally black with a cloak on his back, the hood pulled up hiding the rest of his face. A few lone tuffs of blonde hair on the mouth guard. All Jiraiya thought whilst looking at him was, _This guy's a bad-ass just from those clothes. And that cloak... Mhmmm... _" You must be Jiraiya, the Toad Sage yes? Since you have an alliance with Konoha I will not attack you. But I know that you are also the best spy Konoha has to offer, so I know you have business with me yes? Knew I was just going down your bounty list of S-rank missing-nin and not accepting payment. Keep it, Konoha needs the money more than me. Now get out of that Toad and talk like a civilized human." The voice came again, shaking Jiraiya from his thoughts. The Sannin did as told and puffed into his normal appearance. " I've come to request alliance with Konoha. We would love if we had such a skilled shinobi fighting for us." Jiraiya said, bowing down in respect. " Don't bow, it feels wrong watching an old-man bow to a 12 year old. And as for your offer, I accept. But I want only one thing in return," The voice wagered, getting Jiraiya excited. " Yes, anything." He said again, looking at the blonde tuffs of hair. " I want respect from the villagers." The boy said, lifting his hood and mouth-guard to show the face of the apparent dead Naruto Uzumaki. _Hiruzen is going to love this. _

" Hokage-sama, Jiraiya is back from his mission with a guest." The secretary said before stepping out of the room to be replaced with the pervert of Konoha and a black-garbed 12 year-old with his face covered, a few tuffs of lone blonde hair visible. " Ah Jiraiya! I assume the mission was a success? Seeing as we have a guest with us today!" Hiruzen said, thrilled to have such a powerful ally. " Yes Hokage-sama, but I've brought more than just an ally. I've brought your grandson back." Jiraiya said as Naruto pulled his mask away, revealing the sky-blue eyes that accompanied his whiskers marks and blonde hair, a huge smile on his features. " N-N-NARUTO!?" Hiruzen sputtered out whilst spitting his coffee all over the blonde. " Agh come on Oji-chan! I just got back and now I've gotta deal with this!"

Naruto was admitted into Konoha as a Junin, waiting to accept his new team of graduates from the Academy. Walking down the foreign halls was difficult, the only sense of where he was going were the chakra signatures from the graduates in the room beside him. His Rinnegan suppressed so that the teacher wouldn't flip, ( The Hokage ordered him to slowly break it to his team later about his power ) and Naruto listened for the teacher to finish. " Alright everyone! Please wait for your sensei to come and take you for introductions! I'll take my leave, and this is my final congrats!" The Teacher said before shunshining out of the room. Ino was jumping up and down in her mind, for her sensei was Naruto Uzumaki. Something about that name made her sad, but also happy at the same time. She couldn't place her tongue on it, but she knew that name from somewhere. The door opened and a young 12 year-old boy walked in, clad in all black with a cloak at his back with the hood down while he had the mouth-guard still up, a green blade on his back. " Team 7 please meet me on the roof." The boy said before Sasuke flipped. " WHAT! There's no way your the sensei of team 7! This is bull!" The Uchia said, jumping over to the kid who ducked his fist that was meant to grab his collar and whipped around with a kunai to the uchia's neck, faster than anyone had ever seen. " You're an Uchia. If you don't know, since you just went to attack me I have the full right to kill you right now, but since you are just a lowly Uchia than I won't spare you the worth of death. First lesson all of you, never let looks deceive you, in the field that could mean death. Now please, Team 7 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Rei Inuzuka please meet me on the roof. That is all." The boy said before suddenly disappearing leaving Sasuke to fall on the ground unconscious. Said girls jumped up and ran to the roof, Sakura screeching that he should've never touched Sasuke.

Naruto stood on the roof, eyes closed and waiting for his team. " Sensei! We're here!" Rei and Ino called at the same time before Sakura stomped over to Naruto and tried to send a fist to Naruto who caught it with his hand and caught the other one. " That's no way to treat your team-captain as well as teacher Sakura. My first impression on you is that your a screaming banshee who needs to stop focusing in the idiot Uchia underneath us and focus on training, or I won't hesitate to leave when I find you in a dirt patch dead." Naruto said calmly, gently pushing Sakura to her seat and kneeling in front of the 3 girls who were seated. " Time for introductions everybody. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, my sensei, training, and slaying S-rank idiots. I dislike anyone who had ever called me ' Demon ', insulting me. My hobbies are training with my sensei and slaying S-rank idiots, oh and talking to Kurama-kun. My dream is to train you three to become the strongest you can be. That is all for me, so would you Rei like to next or would you like one of the other girls to go first?" Naruto finished, gesturing to the brown haired Inuzuka wearing the standard apparel of her clan. " Hai Naruto-sama. My name is Rei Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan. My likes are my three Nin-ken Crash, Nori, and Yenma. I also like training with my Nin-ken. My dislikes are those who wish to rival the Alpha of the Inuzuka's as well as people who hurt others for no reason. My hobbies are playing with my Nin-ken and also training them with me. My dream is to find a suitable mate and together we will bring peace to this world." Rei finsihed, pumping her fist into the air as she stood up pridefully. " Thank you Rei. Ino would you please go next unless you would like Pinkie to go next." Naruto said, turning to Sakura and winking playfully at the pink-haired girl who blushed slightly before inner Sakura cussed him out. " Hai Naruto-sama. My name is Ino Yamanaka. My likes are Dango and traning. I dislike those who treat others unfairly and also Ramen," Ino said glaring at Naruto who returned the glare playfully, not using killing intent to knock the genin out, " My hobbies are eating Dango and training with Sakura-chan. My dream, I don't really know my dream." Ino finished honestly, lowering her head respectfully. " Thank you Ino. Sakura would you please go next?" Naruto suggested, of which Sakura nodded. " Hai Naruto-sama. My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke Uchia, traditional Haruno foods, and spending time with my family. I dislike training and people who hurt Konoha. My hobbies are reading about Konoha and spending time with my Kaa-san. My dream is to bring peace to Konoha." Sakura finished, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at the absence of a certain Uchia, only mentioned once. " Well than. I can say this will be an interesting team. I would like you to meet me at training ground 24 with lunch packed unless you'd like me to treat you to ramen," Naruto said eyeing Ino, " And tomorrow I will assess your skills as well as teamwork in a survival mission. This is your final test, if you fail you have to re-take the Academy courses. Now, that is all." " HAI!"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto crouched on a large branch from the huge tree, dead-center of Training ground 24. He planned to be exactly 30 minutes late so he could assess the non-student mode of his students. He wanted to assess their natural friendship towards each other, he didn't need forced friendship. This only lead to utterly terrible teamwork in the field. He'd seen too many innocent genin die like that. Whenever a mission got blown way over proportion, like when he had to slay one of the S-rank idiots from Konoha's bounty list, genin who couldn't work well together would die within seconds. He'd seen it happen once, and he didn't need it happening to his team, not that he'd let them die of course. It still helped to be cautious though. " Ugh! Where is Naruto-sensei!?" Sakura complained, causing Rei and Ino to laugh. " Sakura, he's only," Rei stopped and checked the sun, eyeing it's position, " 15 minutes late." Rei finished, surprising Ino and Sakura who checked their watches and found it to be true. " Wow that's really cool Rei!" " Yea, so cool!" Sakura and Ino commented, causing Rei to blush from the praise. " Thanks, it's really nothing though." The Inuzuka blew it off as if it wasn't a show of skill. Naruto had seen enough, they showed true friendship already. Naruto jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the 3 girls. " Hel-" " NARUTO-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura interrupted with a scream that made even Naruto cringe. " Sorry, I was just assessing your friendship. Part 1 of your final test: You all pass. Now onto Part 2," Naruto explained before pulling out 2 bells and clanging them together. " This is a survival test. Your objective is to steal these 2 bells from me. Do NOT underestimate me. Like I said to a certain rude Uchia," Naruto received a hard glare from Sakura which he ignored and continued, " The first lesson of today is never judge your opponents simply by looks. There is a clear reason why I am your sensei and you are my students. My last piece of advice is this, if you do not come at me with the intent to kill, you will not succeed in this. Out in the field you don't know what trump card your opponent has, so you have to use your maximum power to stop them before using it. Always keep a little back though, like a trump card or fallback. Now, the clock is set for noon. You have an hour, GO!" Naruto announced, proud when his students jumped and disappeared from sight. _They all have a... Decent knowledge is stealth. They can't suppress their chakra, but that's expected. Under my teachings though, they'll be gods of stealth by the Chunin exams. Alright, let's see if their smart enough to find the point of this test. _Sakura was perched in a tree staring at her sensei, trying to read him or find the purpose of this test. _Think... What did he say yesterday? ...He said he was going to assess our skills and, what else... What was it... Aha! He said he was going to assess our skills and teamwork. Ah, so this is a test within a test. Smart Sensei, but not smart enough to drop a big hint like that yesterday. _Sakura grinned as she hoped through the trees to find her teammates.

Naruto saw Sakura's chakra signature move through the trees, towards the other 2 signatures. _So she's figured it out. She either figured that I'd never split them or she remembered my little obvious hint towards the test within a test. So she's a taction type, a supporter. Possible medic-nin. I'll have to wait to decide that a little later. For now, I have to keep on my toes. _Naruto thought happily, eyeing from behind him the 3 gathered chakra signatures, as well as using his incredible hearing to listen in on their conversation. " Alright you two, I think this is a test within a test." Sakura started, causing confused glances to come her way from the two girls. " What do you mean?" Rei questioned, her determined and focused look on her face. " What I mean is Sensei wouldn't split us like that. Remember yesterday he sad he's assess our skills AND teamwork? This is just a cover for the real test, Teamwork. Plus, he'd never only allow 2 of us to pass, ever heard of a 2 genin team? Neither have I." Sakura explained, causing ' oh's ' to come from the other's mouthes. " Alright, let's think up a plan. Rei, I want you to distract sensei while I cause an inner-distraction, giving Ino an opening to grab the bells." Sakura thought up, getting two nods from her team.

_Genius plan Sakura. A distraction to cover another distraction. Really using all of your teammates. Nice. _Naruto commented in his mind, waiting to see what his team could do. Suddenly, Rei charged from the bush with a feral grin as she ran through hand-signs. _She's using a Wind jutsu, C-rank. Interesting that she knows that when most Inuzuka's are either Fire or Earth. Hmm, the other two split so that Sakura can get me to look at her while Ino charges from the back and nicks the bells from my belt. Nice plan, but for a S-rank slaying, stealth master like me, not good enough. However, for genin, perfect. _" **Wind Release: Giant push!**" Rei yelled out, causing a strong blow of wind to hit Naruto, who just shrugged it off without even a hint of damage. _Moderate damage. She seems to have a little less chakra than the other two, so she couldn't put much into that move if she didn't want chakra exhaustion. Smart. I'll have her work on her reserves while training. Now, let's see what pink-girl can do. _Naruto evaluated in his mind, catching the surprised reaction of Rei, who actually had a twinkle of stars in her eyes before they returned to her fierce expression. Sakura burst from a nearby bush, trying to connect a round-house kick to Naruto's head. It didn't connect with Naruto's head, but instead landed in his vice-grip. " Ino! Come out of your hiding spot! I heard the whole plan, and I've gotta' say Sakura, nice job with that plan. Had I been a normal genin that would've worked. You all pass!" Naruto announced to the happy girls after letting Sakura down. " We'll meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 8 sharp. We'll pick up a mission before finishing the day off with training. There I will assess Ino and Sakura's chakra reserves as I have your's Rei. Now, dismissed." Naruto called before disappearing in a sudden blinding light with a few sparks of lightening. " Show off." Rei commented, making the other 2 girls laugh.

Naruto stepped into the Hokage's office to report, seeing the many surprised looks from the other junin. " Hokage-sama. I am happy to report that Team 7 passes." Naruto reported after bowing, causing gasps to emit from the other junin. " Wh-where's your sensei?" Kurenai questioned, making Naruto smirk and face her. " I am the sensei of Team 7. And if any of you want a show of skill I'll be happy to oblige." Naruto answered with a smile that caused him to close his eyes. " That's bull! I want a spar between you and me right now your brat!" Asuma yelled angrily, pissed that some little genin walked into the Hokage's office and claimed to be a junin. " Alright. Meet me at the forest of death, and bring your team so they can see you get your ass kicked. Also, any of you in this room that want to watch him get beaten to a pulp can come as well. That's all." Naruto finished with a hand-sign-less shunshin. " Wha-what!? He didn't even use any hand-signs to shunshin away!? Ah whatever, he's getting his ass kicked." Asuma muttered, going to shunshin until Hiruzen called out. " Asuma. Be careful about Naruto, he's slain over 20 S-ranked missing-nin. You better use everything you have against him." The third advised before he shunshined to the designated fight area.

" Alright you little brat! Time to stop playing games so I can kick your ass and prove your just a lowly junin who did some silly version of the shunshin." Asuma boasted, getting in his stance. Naruto stood with his hood down and mouth-guard up. Even Kakashi showed to the fight, interested to see the mysterious 12 year old junin. Asuma's team stood to the side, consisting of Sasuke, Chouji, and Shikamaru. " Alright. Fight with everything you hear? Just, don't kill anyone. 3. 2. 1. Fight!" The third called out before jumping away, only to see Naruto flicker away from view, even his chakra suppressed. " Stop playing games brat!? Where are you!?" Asuma roared angrily, the other junin shocked that they couldn't even sense the chakra. " You know Asuma." A lone, distant voice rang over the forest of death, sounding like wind. " The first rule to being a ninja is to never judge your enemy by it's looks or size." The voice continued, making everyone look around frantically. " And if you can't see that, than you're disgracing the Konoha junin with your presence. You also showed disrespect towards a fellow Konoha ninja." The voice taunted, pissing the Sarutobi off. " Shut up! Just show yourself so we can fight!" Asuma screamed in rage, making the invisible Naruto smirk. " Another thing. Why do you try so hard to get Kurenai's attention? If you weren'y so thick-headed you'd see she clearly hates and despises men. Hell I've been here only a few weeks and from what I've observed she has formed a romantic relationship with Anko. Another woman. Asuma, I ask you this. Have you ever tried getting to know Kurenai? Ever tried trying to be a friend instead of instantly trying to push your lust upon her? Are you so thick-headed to realize the woman's been sexually assaulted by men all of her life? Why do you think she despises men? Hates them? Asuma, you are the true description of a thick-headed, arrogant, idiotic man. And for this reason alone," The voice paused as Naruto flickered in front of Asuma with his sword impaled through the man's chest. " I permit you to leave the mortal world and die like the pitiful fool you are." Naruto finished as the junin slumped to the ground, a pool of blood forming around his body as well as Naruto's feet. The other junin let their jaws drop, while Kurenai just stared at Naruto. Naruto bent his knees and stared at the man's dead face. " If that's all you have to offer, I will take my leave." Naruto said in a cold voice before shunshining away without hand-signs. Anko strolled over to Kurenai and pulled her in for a kiss that everyone saw. " What? Naruto figured it out so why not make it public?" Anko questioned as if it were obvious.


End file.
